


Thorki 30 Days Challenge

by Lordki (Just_A_Little_Harbour)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Love Stories, M/M, Marvel - Freeform, Thorki - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-07 05:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19078636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_A_Little_Harbour/pseuds/Lordki





	1. Getting lost in Jotunheim

(Author: This happens in a circumstance when Loki discovered who he truly is, a Frost Giant, but he was loved enough to accept himself as a part of Asgard. Ever since then, he lives a happy life with Thor as well as the rest of the family.) 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey brother, let's go to Jotunheim, I really want to test my power." Thor excitingly calls out for Loki.

"We are not doing that, Thor. It's dangerous." Loki, flipping another page on the book he's reading, shaking his head in refusal. The God of Thunder? More like the God of War, he thinks. "Besides, how can you get there without father's permission? Heimdall won't just open the Bifrost for you like nothing."

Yet, again, after all the things Loki has said, the next thing he knows is that he finds himself heading to the Bifrost with Thor. He rolls his eyes, eventually, he can't resist a puppy-eyed Thor. The trip to Jotunheim happens more easily than how Loki thinks it should and he doesn't know why.

"See brother? Just a piece of cake." Thor grins. Such a complacent puppy, Loki thinks.

As they walk further in, Loki sense a familiar feeling, just like he belongs to this place. It feels so right that Loki is uncomfortable with it. But he doesn't have long before a Frost Giant appears and pull them into a battle.

One Frost Giant is still sort of easy for them, but as time goes by, more and more of them are attracted and come over. The battle becomes severe. Thor isn't used to his power yet, and Loki isn't born for fighting or making much of physical damage. Without any other choices, they have to run away in terror.

"I told you this would be dangerous, brother. You can never listen, can you?" Loki complains when they can finally find somewhere safe enough to hide.

"Don't worry, I will tell Heimdall to open the Bifrost and we can return home in no time." Thor assuredly says.

"You think he will open it when there are Frost Giants out there searching for us? He can't risk bringing them to Asgard, so unless we can safely getting rid of them, we won't be able to go back." Loki starts whingeing, he always knows that Thor equals trouble. Then Loki giggles because to think of it, none of those was made without him involved in it.

And with all that being said, they decide to stay in there until the Frost Giants all leave. They thought it was wise, until the weather gets incredibly cold outside, enough for both of our Gods feel truly uncomfortable.

"I didn't know it can be this freezing here." Thor says, his entire body is shaking.

"Neither did I." Loki isn't any better. "Can you move? maybe a bit of exercise will help, although it isn't something we should do here."

Thor tries to move as his brother said, but apparently, his muscles have been frozen due to the temperature out there. "We have to get back to Asgard quick or we will become two little iced Asgardian statues, and I don't want to be a statue." Thor mumble.

"But we can't know whether it's safe or not, and if we call Heimdall we may reveal ourselves. You know how dangerous that is." Loki gets more and more serious. It's not just cold, seems like there is a snowstorm and they can't hear, or see anything outside. "Unless..."

"Don't!" Thor gathers all the strength that he has left to grab Loki's arm. "I know you hate it Loki, and it won't be any less dangerous." His hand feels really cold on Loki's skin.

"Even so, it's the only possible way, Thor." Loki holds Thor's hand and rubs it a bit. "Maybe next time out my word under consideration before doing anything will you?" He smirks.

Then, Loki's skin starts to turn blue, his eyes become red, and his appearance slightly changes to a more Frost Giant alike figure. He now looks very similar to any of them, but way smaller. He stands up, dusts away all the snow on his body. "Whatever I say, this body is still better in this condition."

"Since when can you transform like that?" Thor suddenly remembers that Loki was never able to do this, not that he knows of. 

Loki turns around to look at Thor. "I've learned to since I know." He gives him a sad smile before going outside.

Loki silently rushes out, the freezing weather doesn't seem to bother him anymore. He knows he has to be fast, Thor may not be able to take this for any longer. Holding his dagger tight in the palm of his hand, Loki starts to investigate the area about 500 meters around where they are hiding. After seeing no sign of the Frost Giants, he breathes out a sigh of relief and quickly returns to Thor. "We're safe now. We can go home."

Thor, who looks nearly unconscious, find himself being dragged out of his place. "Sorry brother, it would take too long for me to carry you on my back." Loki explains, but Thor will say it's too hard to believe with that big grin on his brother's face. I might kick your ass if I still have the strength to, brother. Thor rolls his eyes.

"Heimdall, open the Bifrost." They call, but there is no response, and the Bifrost doesn't open.

"Why was that?" Thor asks.

"I don't know, Thor, but if we can't come back now, at least we have to find a way to warm you up." Loki drags Thor back to the place they hid, since that's the only place they have that isn't blown in. 

"If I can say, brother, your body is really warm right now." After they get in the place, Thor says it out of the blue. Loki can be sure that if his skin isn't blue now, Thor can see him blushing like crazy. He starts to take off his armours, lies down next to Thor and hugs him. Thor is taken aback, he didn't mean anything when he said so though. But... this feels good.

"You might want to take your armours off too, brother." Loki whispers.

"How about give me a little help? You know I'm almost frozen here." Thor chuckles, there's nothing he likes more than teasing this little brother of his. Again, he's just saying, not really expecting anything, but...

After struggling to take off Thor's armours, Loki and he hugs each other and slowly falls asleep. Thor holds onto Loki for dear life, literally, because his body has the warmth that keeps Thor comfortable enough in this place. Outside, the snowstorm is fading away.

"You two might want to wake up. We have to go home." A familiar voice wakes them up. They rub their eyes, and then see Odin standing there. Loki looks back at himself, he's still in his Frost Giant form. It takes him a moment to turn back and then they slowly walk towards their father.

"Father..." Thor innocently smiles, only to receive a frown from Odin.

Before any of them speak up, the Bifrost opens. Odin catches their hands and take them back to Asgard. "I can assure myself that you have learned your lesson?" Odin asks.

"Yes Father, we are sorry..." Loki says, but before he finishes his sentence, Odin pats him on the shoulder.

"I know everything, son. Next time don't do that without asking me first." Odin calmly smiles. "That snowstorm really affects our transport system, I might want to find a way to fix that." Then he leaves.

"You thought he would throw a tantrum at me so you wanted to protect me, aren't you?" Thor pokes at Loki waist.

"No, I didn't." Loki protests.

"Anyway thank you for keeping me warm back there. I'm so gonna tell everyone about it." Thor laughs. He can say that now Loki is more comfortable with who he was.

"Don't you dare, brother." Loki shouts. Thor pretends to run away in terror and Loki chases him. Their laughter echo in the garden.

"Don't you want to tell them that you let Heimdall open the Bifrost for them?" Frigga softly asks. They're at the balcony, looking down to their children playing happily.

"Loki needs to learn to accept himself. He's more confident now, you see, and letting him know that won't do any help." Odin wraps his arm around Frigga's waist. "Just let it be."


	2. This is not your zoo

Loki loves animals, and by loves, we mean that he has the tendency to bring home any mammal he sees wandering around alone.

When they were 8.

"Mother, can I keep this snake?" Loki asks, shows Frigga the snake wrapping around his arm.

"Now, Loki, don't you think it would be a bit dangerous to keep it when your brother is... around?" Frigga knows Thor doesn't really like animals.

"But he loves snakes, he won't harm little Dorthola. Right Thor?"

Thor nods. He never likes animals, but snakes, is an exception.

"You've even given it a name?" Frigga smiles. "Okay then, you can keep it."

When they were 176.

"Hey brother, look at this little scorpion." Loki excitingly yells. "I want to keep it."

Thor rolls his eyes in disagreement. "You know how I feel about them."

"Please, Thor... Please... Brother..." Loki starts to beg. He rarely does this, but when he does, it hits Thor right in the heart. "Okay, fine, you can be sure that it is safe." Finally, Thor says.

On their birthday when they were 900.

"I want a sword." Thor tells Loki when they talk about their dream gift.

"And I have seen this macrothele around for a while." Loki shows Thor a drawing of a spider, and may Thor says again, a sickening one. "We are not doing this." Thor grunt.

"I didn't have this kind of spider in my garden." Loki whinges. "And it's my birthday too, you don't want to hurt my birthday present, do you, brother?"

"Our garden, Loki. Ours."

Loki just shrugs seeing Thor's reaction.

Eventually, Thor gets his sword, and also helps Loki gets his, in Thor's point of view, abominable creature. "You seems to love animals more than you used to." Frigga teases.

"Trust me mother, I don't." Thor grumbles.

"And why don't I see so?" Frigga continues and Thor gazes over Loki who now is playing with his new pet.

Years after years, their own garden now is filled with animals that, of course, Loki brings back from who knows where. Come to think of that, while Thor loves to collect more weapons and put them in his room, Loki keeps most of the venomous species that were known of in the garden. Spiders, snakes, scorpions, salamanders, frogs, bees, etc, and for Odin's sake, he even has his own mini marine to raise some poisonous fish and stuff. Frigga has to build a magic enclosure just to keep the pets inside, for safety purpose. Thor sort of hate them, but then, Loki always has his agreement before actually brings anything home, so technically he has no reason to be a dick and complains about it.

"You see, brother." One day, after being chased by an enormous number of bees, Thor comes to Loki and says. "This is our garden, not yours only. But I think you made a zoo out of it."

"Don't you find these creatures gorgeous, brother?" Loki smirks seeing Thor's face. "They are so small, they look weak, but you can die if you belittle them for their appearance."

Thor frown. "Yeah, yeah. I admit that they're strong in their own way, but I don't find them helpful." He slides his fingers through the bumps he got from the bees. "Not at all."

"You'll see." Loki continues to pet all the pets around him, leaving Thor feeling impuissant behind.

"You better find a worthy pet before I get rid of all your little friends over here." Thor grumpily yells at Loki's back. "If you can't fight properly, at least find yourself a powerful assistance."

Loki suddenly stops, slowly turns around. Uh oh... Thor knows Loki is already furious about what he has just said. Loki can't fight, he wasn't gifted in that field, and he hates it when someone uses it to mock him.

"Children, go." Loki's raspy voice shows out his anger, it echoes through every corner of the garden. It's not even a second before Thor sees those weak, awful creatures that he "belittle" crawl out from everywhere. "Show him what we unworthy, powerless beings have." 

"Loki, this is madness!" Thor tries to run away, but he doesn't have two things that Loki has: magic and an army of deadly animals. Of course, he can use thunder to kill them, but he doesn't think it will make anything better. And also Loki has the ability to lock the shield of the garden since he learned magic from Frigga, so they shared the same kind of power.

"Is it, brother? Is it?" Loki coldly asks. "I told you not to belittle us. I have warned you."

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry, you were right." Thor screams running around the garden, tries not to make things worse. Loki always seems calm, but when he gets mad, then no one wants to mess with him.

"See, I told you they will be helpful if you know how to lead them." Loki says after he has demanded his pets to get back to their place.

"Even when I still prefer a dragon, I have to admit that they are something." Thor perspiring profusely. Even wars couldn't take that much energy from him, he could just fight back.

"You'll never know." Loki grins, turns around and walks away. He heads to a place that for the past hundred years, he forbids everyone from visiting.

He casts a spell and the protection layer around that area starts to vanish. "Sometimes people have to wait to show their best, brother, and you're about to see mine." He smiles cheerfully when he sees the pedestal.

On it, there is a gigantic purple egg glowing in the darkness. When Loki comes near it, he sees a crack starts to form on the shell.

An egg of a powerful dragon.

Hatched in poison.


	3. You always have me

(Author: This chapter includes another couple that I ship: Balki, and I have to catch up with the challenge so it might be a bit too long. Sorry about that. :3)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Not that everyone knows of, the Odinson brothers are three persons. Thor, Loki, and Balder. And when Thor and Loki have their own downsides, Balder seems to be a perfect God. He's charismatic, charming, beautiful, intelligent and talented. He is outstanding, he's loved by all Asgardian, he has everything it needs to be one perfect creature. That is what makes him different from his brother. Eventually, Thor and Loki begins to bond well with one another, but just so so with Balder since he's too busy being awesome.

"You think father is going to let him take the throne?" Thor sometimes asks Loki when they hang out.

"None of my business, Thor. I'm not going to be King of Asgard anyway." Loki flips another page of the book. He loves to read, people can rarely see him without a book in his hands.

"C'mon, you don't have to be upset about that. Father will choose the worthy one."

"You're the one being upset here. I said so because I simply don't care, you, or Balder, anyone will do." Loki smirks, he understands his two brothers more than anyone can do. "Just prove you are good enough and everything will end up just fine."

"With Balder around?" Thor grunts. "You know how he is. I don't think I can stand a chance against him."

 "Then try to work harder for it." Loki uses his magic to summon his dagger, the one weapon he always likes. "Let's see what have you learned."

One day, when Loki is hiding in the library, as usual, Fandral comes for him. "I believe you have been informed that Balder wanted to see you?" He asks.

"Oh, I totally forgot about it. Books, you know?" Loki closes the book on his hand, puts it on the shelf and walks towards Fandral. "I suppose that he sent you here to get me? Must be truly important."

Fandral leads the way without saying anything. He has never liked Loki that much. He is smart, but too much of a sly fellow. They walk through the hall and get to Balder's room. It is, surprisingly far from Thor's and Loki's room.

"I assume that you have found an interesting book, am I right?" Balder pats Loki on the shoulder.

"You understand me well, brother." Loki giggles.

"Not as much as you do." Balder smiles. "You seems to know everyone well, yet not even a single person can say for sure that they understand you well enough."

"You don't suddenly call me here just for that, do you?" Loki sits down. He just doesn't like to stand for too long.

Balder laughs, he really enjoys having Loki's companion. For one thing, he never has fun dealing with the people who see him as a Mighty God, but with Loki, he's just his brother, no more or less. "Of course not. I call you here today because I want to ask you for a favour."

"If it is because of the throne, then..." Loki definitively says. He doesn't want to be involved in this battle. He is not an Asgardian, he can't sit on the Asgard throne, and he won't help any of them. It isn't because he doesn't love his brothers, he loves them so much that he doesn't want to choose one to help.

"Listen, I know you don't want to have any of it, but I just have some words I hope you will keep in mind." Balder calmly says. "To be honest I don't like to rule Asgard, but if I have to, I want you to assist me. I can assure you that except the title, I can give you the right of a king."

Loki silently sits there, until the sky goes dark. Then, he heads back to his room.

Thor sits on Loki's bed, as if he was waiting for his brother to come back. "How was your little talk?" He asks.

"Well, nothing much..." Loki tells the story briefly. Thor doesn't look so pleased with his answer. He frowns the whole time.

"And your answer is?"

"Nothing, I didn't answer him." Loki lies down on his bed. "It's kind of awkward for me you know? I know that we are always closer than Balder, but he is my brother too." He brushes his fingers in his hair. He looks confused

"I know." Thor pokes Loki's face. "It's just... if I have a chance to be on the throne, I want you to be by my side too. Your help means more to me than you can think of." He then lies down next to Loki. "We will have more to discuss about this. I will stay for the night."

Loki has thought about the problem for a while now. It seems like the best choice is to stay aside and not doing a thing, but Balder and Thor seem to concern so much that they find him every day. "I don't get it, why do you have to pull me in? Isn't it more like a family problem between you two?" One day, Loki decides to gather them and asks.

"You are family, Loki." Balder says before Thor can open his mouth. "And trust me, your decision is more important to us than anything." Thor gives him a quick glance, still can't understand why he uses the word "us".

"For Odin's sake make up your mind quickly." Thor shouts at Loki. He doesn't know why but he always feels impatient when Balder is around.

"Haven't I given my answer already, brother? I won't change my mind so you guys please stop bothering me. I want to go back to the library." Loki storms off.

Balder looks at Loki as he goes away. "Why do you have to be angry at him?" He asks Thor.

"I'll do you a better one. Why do you have to take him? You have everything, no one can even tell your weakness." Thor claps back. "He is not as important to you as he is to me."

"I just offered a chance for him to rule Asgard, for me." Balder calmly says. "You really don't understand? Who besides the King can rule this place, have all the power and can sit nearest to the throne?"

"The Queen?" Thor asks shockingly. "You mean you want to make him your Queen?"

"You surprised me." Balder raises his eyebrows. "Normally no one would think it that way."

"But he's your brother..."

"So what? We are not blood-related, after all." Balder shrugs. "You know what? I don't actually want to be King anyway, so if you want him to help you with that, I may just give it up to you. I just want Loki."

Thor broods over Balder's words. Yes, he may have the throne he has always wanted, but the thought of Loki be with another person annoys him a lot. He walks away, quietly.

"If what you said is true, so go tell father." Suddenly, Loki comes out of nowhere. "Let him be king, and I will be yours."

"You think the world of him, don't you." Balder talks without turning around. His eyes concentrate on the birds flying on the sky. They are so free, like what he always dreamed of.

Loki lowers his head. Now, he can't tell what he's thinking too.

Years went by, it's time to choose the new King. Thor, of all people, is the one that was chosen. The day he mounts the throne, neither Balder nor Loki is there. It's not hard for people to think of a brother conflict drama over the position, even when it's not exactly true.

The kingdom lives happily under the reign of the new king, yet they never see him smile. For years, he looks severe and nothing seems to make him happy.

"I found them, Your Majesty." The Warrior Three rush through the hall. "No wonder we didn't hear anything about them, they are not on Asgard anymore."

"So where are they?" Thor looks down from his throne. Being King for that long makes him more mature and he has a clearer thought about things in the past. He wanted this throne, but now, he misses Loki.

"Midgard."

The sky is clear and blue that day, but Loki doesn't in the mood to enjoy it. Actually, since he left Asgard, he was never in the mood to enjoy anything.

"You can come back if you want to, you know?" Balder wraps his arm over Loki's shoulder. He softly says. "Your heart is always up there."

"It would be no use if only my heart belongs there, brother." Loki cracks a sad smile. "And a promise is a promise."

Balder squeezes Loki's shoulder, tries to give him the comfort he has never asked for, not even once. He knows Loki never thought of him the way he did, but that didn't stop him from taking his brother away from Asgard. "Not necessarily, Loki. I need you to be happy, no matter what it costs." He says. Loki stares into his eyes, and he found genuineness. Balder is sincere, and Loki doesn't sure about the reaction he should've had.

Balder let go of Loki. "Don't be so lost. I promise I will come back once in a while to see you." He walks through the door. "You might want to reveal yourself now, brother." He says before shutting the door close behind him.

"How does he know?" Thor walks out from the corner. "I believe I did a perfect job disguising myself."

"Balder knows everything, Thor, he always does."

"I miss you too, brother." Thor suddenly feels jealous seeing Loki talks about Balder with that dearly manner. "Let's get you home."

"Why did you come?" Loki smirks. "Tired being King of Asgard?"

"Not really, but without you, there is no fun left there. I was... lonely." Thor smiles. "You shouldn't have exchanged yourself for me."

Loki shrugs, crosses his arms in front of his chest. "I had nothing, Thor. I didn't have a family, didn't have the right to be King, didn't have people's love. Sacrify me for you to sit on the throne, to be the King you've always dreamed of, I bet that was a fair trade." He likes to call Thor's name, all the time. It's like he can find peace in such a simple word, Thor.

"Now, don't say that." Thor steps forward, shorten the space between them. "You always have my love." He hugs his brother so tight in his arms. He wants to keep him close so that no one could ever take him away again. "You always have me."

"Let's go home." Loki hugs his brother back. A smile cracks on his face and a tear shed in his eye. 


	4. It will be alright

It's not too much to say Thor is one problematic Odinson. He loves to fight, enjoy winning battles and sometimes his opponent is just simply way stronger than he is, a worthy challenge as he likes to say. That results in many times Loki has to stay exactly where Thor is, since he has some sort of healing magic that can save his brother's life when immediately in need. And sometimes, because of it, Loki risks putting himself in danger.

"I'm telling you again, we are not doing that." Loki summons a book on his shelf. Lately, he's too tired and lazy to get out of his bed. He's sick.

"I just want to take you out for fresh air." Thor continues mouthing. "As I said, he's a friend from work, we should be fine."

"He had beaten the crap out of me once, so I don't expect much." Loki protests.

"And I remember you were trying to colonise Earth back then." Thor chuckles, as if the memory of his brother being smashed violently on the ground brought him so much joy.

"Oh yeah, how about that time when we were in Sakaar? Bring back much fun?"

Yeah, that... Thor shivers. Loki caches every expression of Thor's and silently feels the satisfaction. The God of Mischief knows how to manipulate people, and the Mighty Thor is no exception. "You will just go without me anyway, yes?" He also can read people.

Thor smirks. "You know how it is, brother." He playfully throws Mjolnir up and catches it.

"Alright, I have no better thing to do anyway." Loki finally gets out of his bed, his skeleton makes crazy cracking sound. "I will suit up and then we will go, but make it quick."

"You haven't been out of your bed for too long."

Midgard, their destination, is at it's best beauty, from what Loki can remember from his visit years ago. "Still can't believe one of yours worthy opponent lives on such realm, weak, small and has nothing special." Loki says while admiring the landscape. "Not too bad but not good enough."

"You can never show your affection properly, can you?" Thor tease. His brother has soft spots, he just never let anyone know.

People on the street don't seem to be surprised by the fact that two gorgeous looking men just appear from nowhere, actually, no one looks like they noticed. Thor still can't figure out, after many times like that, is it because Loki did something or people just don't care about the world that much.

"Go get him, shall we?" Loki walks forwards for a few steps, then he turns around and asks. 

"Oh, sure." Thor forgets that Loki doesn't know where to find him. In fact, even if he knew, he wouldn't go. It'd been traumatizing for him.

The Avengers tower is still at its place, Stark's property. It is night time and they all have a lovely dinner together. "Mind if I joy?" Thor casually walks in the dining room.

"We didn't expect you." Natasha sits down on her chair. "But if you want to talk about the fight again..."

"I assume that you guys would like it better without my companion?" Loki slowly walks in and stand behind Thor.

"On second thought, it's better if you go fight him, and not letting your brother comes back to Earth." Tony brings in the food he ordered.

"As you said, get him out here and fight me." Thor's excited hearing that he can fight, that he totally ignores Tony's words about Loki.

"I just say so. The big green guy is sick and won't accept picking a quarrel at anytime soon."

Thor looks over to Loki, who has remained silent all the time. "Maybe Loki can help with some of that. He's been my best doctor."

"We can't trust him with that, Bruce is sick and he can get furious even easier." Natasha says. "And I doubt that he would want to see either of you."

"Asgard has kind of healing magic that you guys won't believe." Thor convinces them. "Besides, he didn't have my trust back then but here I am now, having him to save my life all the time."

After dinner, Natasha leads them to a place somewhat looks like a basement. "He didn't let any of us in there, so I can't do anything more. You have to go by yourself from here, if you dare."

Thor grins, he isn't afraid of such threat. He is about to step into that forbidden place and then...

"Save yourself for the war, brother. I got this." Loki stops his brother right before he has a chance to rush in. He takes his steps inside slowly, and before totally goes inside the room, he turns around and smiles with Thor. There is something off about his smile, Thor thinks.

Loki has been in there with Bruce for nearly an hour. "Are you sure this will be alright?" Natasha questions Thor. In reply, he just shrugs. "So responsible." She rolls her eyes, silently praying for the best.

A few moments later, Loki finally opens the room's door. Thor and Natasha look shocked seeing Bruce, or Hulk to be precise, is tied with a bunch of glowing magical ropes. The giant green man is floating behind Loki's back, making him appears small and... delicate.

"Mission accomplished, brother." Loki snaps his fingers and Hulk is released. "Sorry about all the tied up things, he was a bit aggressive in there."

Thor looks proud of what Loki did. Also, he is glad that now Bruce has turned into Hulk, it will cut some steps out of the process for him.

"You enjoy your fight then, brother. I will head back to Asgard first." Loki pats on his brother's shoulder. "Good luck."

That smile again, what is wrong with him? Thor says to himself while dragging Hulk, who is sort of angry, and surprisingly healthy, to the ring that is strong enough for their fight. An incredible battle occurs, and yes, Thor is wounded, but not so bad that he needs Loki's help. He decides to stay on Earth for a little longer. Hey, you can't find that opponent you wish for every day.

"I think you would want to check out on that puny god you brought here." Hulk, one day, suddenly turns back to Bruce. He looks for Thor and says. One part of him also wants to get rid of Thor, he is tired of meaningless fights already.

"He cured you, stop being so mean to him. I thought that was Hulk's words." Thor isn't happy with the transformation, he still wishes to fight more. "Besides, what could possibly go wrong with him?"

Bruce doesn't say anything, he just turns on the telly and shows Thor a video. "It's in the room, that day." Turns out, Bruce wanted to keep all the useful footages, so he set the camera in the room, and it recorded what Thor is looking at now.

"No one supposes to be in here, why are you here?" Bruce grunts. He diagnosed himself with some negative reactions with gamma and stuff, he was so ill and could be so grumpy.

"On behalf of my brother Thor. I am here to cure you." Loki said with no expression on his face.

"You've made a huge mistake right at the moment you step in this room." Bruce sigh. "It's infectious, and even I, who has gotten so used with gamma, can't handle it any longer." Bruce acts as if he has found a companion. "I'm dying. I lied to them so that I won't have to see them suffer because of me." Finally, he looks at Loki with sympathy. "Not even being a God can help you with this."

"No." Loki smirks. "But I can cure you, I promised to Thor. Although I may have to pay more than what I expected." He put a hand on Bruce body. "Prepare yourself, it will be painful."

The video stops with a scene of Bruce became Hulk to cope with his pain. "So you are saying, my brother was infected by whatever had made you nearly die?" Thor looks confused.

"Yes, and I guess he was already ill before getting here." Bruce frowns. "So maybe there is a higher chance..."

Thor gets back to Asgard, rushes through the hall and heads straight to his brother's room. He sees it, his little brother, lying on the bed, looking worse than ever. "Come on you fool, get out of your bed. I still need you to patch my wounds up." He sits down next to the bed, holding Loki's hand in both his palms. "What have you even promised me?"

Loki chuckles weakly, opens his eyes to see his brother finally returned. "Remember when I was imprisoned and you helped me out? I promised to make you pleased no matter what it costs."

Thor's face is like Oh, I remember that. He made Loki promise it at that time, but he never thought for once that Loki would keep it. He's the God of Mischief after all.

"It's alright, Thor. I did it willingly." Loki softly says. "You were there for me when no one else did, you had my back. Ever since then I had made my vow."

"I didn't when we were on Midgard." Thor squeezes Loki's hand. He didn't mind it, but being emotional brings many things back to his mind. The smiles, the hesitation, the hurtful things they said. "I should have noticed it sooner."

"Once is enough, Thor. You did it for me once, and that's enough."

Thor shut Loki up with a kiss on the lips. Tears refuse to stay in his eyes even though he tries to stop them from falling out. Loki froze, he has never felt something like this. Love, fear, sadness, care, anger... So many feelings in a simple action, they drown him in disbelief. "Stay with me Loki. It will be alright." Thor whispers dearly in Loki's ear.

"What are you talking about?" Loki tries so hard to find back his word after being attack so suddenly.

"Shh. Bruce tells me everything." Thor presses his finger against Loki soft lips. God only knows how much he wants to put his lips on that sweet treat again. "But you promised to make me pleased, so don't die. If you can cure it for Bruce, someone can cure it for you."

"Idiot." Loki laughs loudly. "You... were thinking... I will die... from Bruce illness?" It's hard to say thing clear when one's too busy laughing.

"But he said..."

"It's just flu, Thor." Loki sits up. "May I remind you that they don't know a thing about our abilities. Magic, Thor. Not to mention that any sickness that I can possibly get can kill a Midgardian in a matter of second." He wipes away tears on his face, caused by laughing too hard.

"So you are good?" Not like Loki's expectation, Thor seems to be happy. He pushes Loki down on the bed, his body prevents any movement of the little one beneath him. They stare in each other's eyes for a while and Thor can't resist anymore, he slowly presses his lips on Loki's, again.

"I didn't know you have this kind of feeling for me?" Loki asks in an uncertain tone.

"Neither did I. Sometimes in life people might need a push." Thor let Loki's head rests on his arm. "You were always there for me, I guess I was so used to it that I only realised when I thought I might lose you."

"But Thor, I'm sick and we're doing this."

"I don't care." Thor shush Loki with another kiss.

Several weeks later.

Loki is all good now but Thor... not that good. "Look, who is on the bed for too long now?" Loki grins.

"Shut up Loki."


	5. I worship the scars

Recently, Loki really loves to see Thor half naked. Not that he has never seen it, they share the same bathroom and most of the time they don't mind seeing each other having only a towel wraps around their waists. But then, since now Thor has to go on battles, his body starts to have a bunch of scars and that is exactly what interest Loki. Thor seems to appear more masculine with those marks spread all over his body. There is one thing Loki finds it lucky, none of those get their steps on Thor's face. It would be a pity if that beautiful face has scars on it.

"You keep looking at me with those weird eyes of yours for a while now." Thor glances over to Loki sitting near him, who seems to be lost in his thoughts. "What do you want?"

"Nothing." Loki sniffs. "Your body looks like it has been through a lot, ever since father let you go on wars."

"These? I think it's fair enough for a warrior has his own trademarks. That proves his power more than anything." Thor looks gratified. "You don't like it?"

"Why would I like, or don't like anything?" Loki damns himself for looking so distracted. Maybe after this, he will have a second thought about taking showers with his brother. "It embraces your body so I think you are fine with them."

"Oh, is it?" Thor grins. "When did we start to talk about my body?"

Shit, Loki, what is wrong with you? Loki can be certain that his face is now turning red. You are supposed to turn blue! He blames the steam in the bathroom for it. "I say what I know is true, nothing personal." He clears his throat.

"You can take a closer look if you like it." The words just come out of Thor's mouth for no apparent reason. Somewhere inside his body, there is always a strange feeling whenever he sees Loki looking at him like that, admiring his body with those sparkly green eyes.

Loki is taken aback, that would not be something brothers normally say to each other. He hesitates for a split second, but curiosity and a weird shiver going down his spine defeat him, he leans forward a little bit, just enough so that he can reach his fingers out and touch the scars. He knows that is not necessary, and not even what he should do, but he just can't help it. There is something about the scars that irresistible.

The trembling movement of Loki's fingers sliding across his scars makes Thor feels odd. His brother's fingers are cold, sending a quivering sensation all over his body. It isn't too long before Thor let a groan out of his throat, Loki is teasing him, moving his fingertips repeatedly around the scars.

"I am very certain that these can be treated." Finally, Loki pulls back his fingers.

"Maybe one day I might need your help for that." Thor suddenly feels like something's missing. He never thinks that he will enjoy it, but it just too good. "Except this one though, I never want it to disappear." He points at one scar on his chest. It shows that this place on Thor's body used to have an injury, a fatal one. The scar is something that you will see on a person that was stabbed almost all the way to the heart.

Out of the blue, Loki bends over and kiss on that scar. "I remember this one, I always am." He whispers under his breath. "You had this for saving my life."

Thor is shocked, not because of Loki remembering it, but because of his action. He stares at his brother, wordless, until the dark hair god looks up and locks eyes with him. It normally would be awkward being in this situation, but the problem is, it isn't. Thor can now feel nothing except a desire telling him to put his lips on those lips that have just touched his chest. And as usual, he follows it. Thor opinion is, when your body tells you to do something, it can possibly be the best thing happens at that moment.

Loki slowly melts. He doesn't know kissing can bring such wonderful feelings. His mind goes blank and he has to lean on Thor so that he won't collapse on the ground. Thor wraps his arms around Loki's body and pulls him closer. The towels they use have already fallen down, their privates expose in front of the other's eyes. Their lips press against each other.

After a while, Thor seems to be bored of just doing this, he starts to brush his tongue slightly on Loki's lips, which causes both their minds to explode. Loki opens his mouth to let out a moan and Thor just wait for that, he attacks Loki with the most sensual kiss ever, a French kiss. Loki doesn't know what to do, he never kisses anyone like this, so he decides to just go with the flow. How can Thor be this good at kissing? He spares a moment to ask himself that, before lust takes him to a stage that he doesn't know anything anymore.

"You like it?" Thor asks while sliding his hand down Loki's back. This body is so mesmerising, he could do everything to keep it beside him forever.

"It doesn't feel bad." Loki mutter. "I didn't know you know how it works."

"Befriend with some Midgardian has to help me with something." Thor chuckles. "And if you want to do the exact same thing as I do, I suggest we go back to our room now."

Loki doesn't even have to answer, Thor just simply pull him and carries him in his strong arms. "I didn't say I agreed?" Loki questions Thor.

"I can see that by myself." Thor smirks. "And you were too slow."

Loki blushes hard, he understands what Thor means. He looks down to see both Thor's and his manhood standing up straight, telling precisely what is in their minds.

Thor tugs Loki on the bed, causing an unpleasant groan of his. There isn't anything to pull off of them, so the next thing, Thor uses his naked body to trap his brother beneath it. Their manhoods slightly rub against one another. "Do you want to go on top?" Thor gently asks.

Loki feels like he has blushed more times than most of his life combined. He nods, and Thor flips them over so that Loki can sit on his stomach. Loki is engrossed, he slowly lies down on his brother's body, carefully using his lips to trace the scars. Seems like that is not enough arousing, he begins to use his tongue, too. "You must have been through terrible things like that time." He softly says. He doesn't want to admit that those scars look severe, but they do.

Thor looks down to see his little brother looking at him, his face filled with love and lust. "So please me, brother." Thor's voice turns raspy.

Loki struggles, he doesn't know more than just follows his natural instinct and give them kisses. Thor is about to explode, one can never have enough patience to wait that long to make love. Finally, he pushes Loki off of him to the side of the bed and then tops him again. "You have many more to do than just my scars, brother." Thor leers. "Or if you only want to do them."

"I worship them, Thor." Loki brushes his fingertips on the scar on Thor's chest. "But it would be my pleasure to know more, if you pleased to teach me, brother."

Thor grunts. "You really know how to seduce." He sucks on Loki's skin, leaving behind hickeys and a ravishing expression on Loki's face. "No one will believe you are still a virgin."

"I believe I am not anymore after today." Loki pants out a few words.


	6. If I were Loki

It is like a fundamental thing in every party of Thor's, to make fun of Loki. Whether it is a war-winning party, birthday celebration, etc, he always has something to say about his little brother. Nothing good, obviously, since praising Loki can't make anyone laugh, and the Mighty Thor wants his party to be amusing. We always know that there are many ways to host a successful party, but Thor doesn't seem to bother at all, why wasting time thinking of something else when he can do the thing he knows everyone likes.

"If I were Loki, I would already injure myself fifteen minutes in." Thor uses the same format every time he insults Loki. His friends somewhat enjoy it, not only because they have the feeling of belittling a person, but also because they don't even like Loki. The thing is, all Asgardian know that Loki is adopted, and is a Frost Giant, and nobody here like a Frost Giant. So basically, Loki is being despised for no particular reason.

"You just keep letting them do this to you huh?" Sigyn comes over to Loki, who sits far away from the centre of the party, where all the "fun" is happening. "Even when they were not talking about me, I got mad sometimes."

"I can't think of a reason why I should make a mess out of this." Loki doesn't look up from his book. "Besides, nothing they said was made up so I guess I'm fine with it."

"You just got so used to it you can't even realise how much you hate it." Sigyn sighs, sits down next to Loki. "Or you can stay away from them, you know? They don't even notice your presence here."

This time, Loki stops his reading and hold his head up. He doesn't say a word, he just smiles. In a position like his, having someone that actually cares about him is heart-warming and he thinks to himself, I may only need just this.

But deep inside, he always knows it is not true. Every time Thor says "If I were Loki..." just makes him feels like he is a useless person. He feels unneeded, unwanted, and those feelings keep driving him insane. He wants to be strong, important, powerful just like Thor. He wants to be equal.

"You don't want my brother and me take all the glory are you?" Thor says to his mates when they discuss going to Jotunheim and fight. 

"What?" That shocked Loki, he was never a part of anything Thor's up to. This is the first time Thor includes him in. It feels... kinda nice.

"Well you are going with me, right?" Thor glances.

"Yes of course..."

"Only when I can come too." Sigyn walks out of a corner. "It's both of us, or none."

Loki looks over to Sigyn. He feels like everyone has eaten something they shouldn't have, or else why are they acting so weird? Sigyn walks towards Loki and whisper in his ear. "There is something wrong about this. I'm not letting you alone with them."

They easily get to Jotunheim. Back on the Bifrost, Loki tried to be nice to make Heimdall open the Bifrost for them but it didn't work, yet Thor with his usual rude attitude could. They once again teased Loki and Sigyn wasn't having any of it.

"We can finish this fast, my friend." Thor depreciates his nemesis, and that wasn't a wise thing to do. As always, Loki tries to warn him but none of them listens. Eventually, Thor mistake has led to a disaster, they are all beaten so terribly, and they run away.

"Loki, maybe you can talk to them and this can stop." One of them, no one is free enough to notice who, yells aloud. "You are one of them anyway?"

Each of everyone there can hear it clearly, and Loki suddenly stops running. Sigyn is the one that stops right after him, and surprisingly, Thor does the same too. Perhaps because of their action that surprises the Frost Giants, they are no longer chasing. They just stand there and stare at them.

"May we have a family discussion here?" Thor asks. The Frost Giants don't seem so interested, but Laufey demands them to stop. They nod with him. And Lady Sif and the Warrior Three, after realising they are missing some people, finally come back.

"What's wrong, Thor?"

"Who said that about my brother?" Thor grunts.

The other four think it is strangely enough that those creatures stopped chasing them, and now Thor is acting weird. "We just said so. And aren't you the one that makes fun of him all the time?"

"Whatever I said, Loki is still my brother, I never see him any different." Thor shout out his anger. "And none of you should see him other than that." Thor actually loves Loki, he just can't show it properly.

"Look like someone has just noticed that his brother was never treated right. You can't blame them for such thing when you started it first." Sigyn rubs her palm on Loki's fist. He clenches it so tightly that it becomes pale. If there is anyone can understand Loki's emotion now, it must be Sigyn. They grow up together, but she is the only one that truly pays attention to Loki.

"I..." Thor can't think of anything to say, Sigyn is right. He has never thought of his joke as mean, rude, or anything like that. It was all fun and game until he heard it from other people.

"Enough with your family stuff."

One of the Frost Giants reaches out his arm, it stretches out and becomes a spiky spear. It heads straight to where Loki stands. That one doesn't understand why but there is something about Loki that makes it uncomfortable.

"Loki, watch out!" Thor wants to do something, but at this moment his body won't work like how he needs it to. They all think that Loki has to go now, and then... It's Sigyn, she pushes Loki away, and she's only fast enough to do that. The spear stabs her in the heart, from back to front. Blood is flowing out of the hole, it dyes everywhere it passes by a horrible red colour. She can't keep it for too long, her body collapses on the ground. The white snow is now turning red, too, by sucking her blood.

"I didn't tell you to attack." Laufey's voice echoes through the air, emotionless. "Get back here, all of you."

The place, soon, has only seven of them left. Loki rushes to Sigyn, kneel down next to her and hold her hand tight. He tries to recall all the things he knows about treating wounds, but nothing works. "Don't do this to me, Sigyn. You are my only friend." Loki doesn't realise, but he's begging, one thing he never did before, ever. "You can just let him kill me instead. Why?"

"Don't be silly, I always have your back, till the very last day." Sigyn softly whisper. "Besides, I don't want you to regret anything. I can get what helps you through all these years being treated like that. I just want you to be happy."

Then, she turns over to Thor. "I can't take care of this little guy for you anymore. You have to do it yourself, Thor. Let him know."

"I can't... You know how it is." Thor shakes his head. "We still need you, so please..."

"What are you talking about?" Loki grunt. This is not the right time for him to figure out there is a secret between his best friend and his brother.

Sigyn coughs. She knows her time has almost come, she has to be quick. "You have fallen in love, Loki. What if I tell you that person loves you too?" 

"How did you know?" Loki is taken aback. "I have never tell."

"But you did lose your journal." Sigyn takes it out and hands it over. "I was curious and I'm sorry about that." It's harder and harder for her to talk. "You two are both idiots." Then, she closes her eyes, and drifts into her perpetual sleep.

They all keep their head down, Sigyn was the only one that cares about the world among them, so they all love her, one way or another. But the thing she said before passing away distract them. They look at Thor and Loki, who are looking at each other.

"Why did you care?" Loki whispers. All of a sudden, wind starts to blow at them, and it flips the journal to its last page. Because I loved you. It was handwritten, by Sigyn.

"Let's go back home, brother." Thor understands Loki feels lost, because he feels the exact same thing.

"Tell me everything, Thor." Loki insists.

Thor sighs, he takes Loki to another place. "I asked her to take care of you for me. I just never knew she loves you."

"And?"

"And, I love you, brother. I did it because I couldn't let you know. I'm afraid that I can't even have you in my life anymore."

"If you were me, like you've always said, what would you do?" Loki stares into the darkness in front of him, his face becomes steadfast. No one can see the pain filled his eyes. He looks miserable, afraid, angry, hesitated, but seems like he has made his decision eventually.

"I don't want to say this, but I would probably never come back to Asgard, it has so many memories..." Thor said the things he hopes would never happen.

"You know what, brother, you were right again." Loki smirks, and before Thor can react, he runs away.

"Let him go." Thor stops the others when they try to chase after Loki. "I will win him back one day."

You thought I didn't know, brother. But I did. Thor recalls Sigyn words. It is so obvious. "Let's go home, guys. One day, he shall be with us again. And when it comes, we will treat him like how we should have."

I won't let this happen to you again, brother. I promise.


	7. Mother would be proud

It's been a year since Asgard lost its queen, and Thor lost his mother. Not only that, but Thor also lost the brother that was always with him as long as he could remember. Thor went to visit Frigga's vault, where Thor had secretly built a grave for Loki next to it. His brother had passed away like a hero, but no one knew. Nevertheless, Thor thought Loki deserved his own resting place.

"Mother, brother. I miss you guys so much." He put the food he had brought with him down. "Remember when we were together enjoying dinner?"

"Well, the grave of Loki. I'm surprised that someone did this for him." Suddenly someone said from behind Thor.

"Who are you?"

"A friend. You can call me Tokk." Tokk sit down next to Thor. "May I?"

"Be my guest." Thor offered some of his wine. "I never thought Loki has a friend."

"Maybe." Tokk took a sip. "Good wine. So tell me, who did this for him?"

"I did. He deserved better than this but it's the best I could do for him." Thor smiled, but it wasn't a happy smile.

"Do you think he knows?" Tokk stretched out his leg, leaned his body backward and used his hand to support the weight. "I mean I never heard him mention about being loved by his brother."

"Doesn't matter anymore." Thor sighed. "I wish for him to be happy. It was a pity that I couldn't give him bliss, but I really love him."

Silence quickly covered them. It seemed like none of them knew what to say. They kept drinking and watching the sky. It was beautiful, there were no clouds, the moon and stars shone brightly every inch on the sky. "You know, my mother and Loki both loved the same thing, and they loved watching stars." Thor decided to break the silence.

"Why telling me that all of a sudden?" Tokk asked in doubt.

Thor turned aside to look at his face. "Stop playing fool, I know who you are." He made a dramatic stop. "Brother."

Tokk kept on being quiet for a few seconds, then he giggled and lights started to cover his whole body. After everything vanished, in front of Thor was his dear brother, Loki. "How did you know?"

"I didn't. It's just this weird feeling I have whenever you're around. Not even your illusion can change it."

"Tell me everything happened when I wasn't around. Did you do things well?"

"Not as bad as how I thought it would be." Thor chuckled. "Father gave me all authority over Asgard. Of course, I made mistakes, but I know I wouldn't if you were around to stop me."

Loki glanced over. As if you would listen to me, he thought to himself. "That's a relief, I was dead."

Thor softly punched on Loki's arm. He had missed this feeling, being mock by his brother. He had a feeling that tears had already filled his eyes, but he would never let them fall out. The touching sensation on his fist was so real that he was afraid to believe it, that his brother was perfectly fine and was sitting next to him. He was afraid that it was all a dream and when he woke up, he had to face a reality with no Loki, again.

"I'm here." Loki, for the first time in a long while, softly tell Thor that. "I'm actually here."

"Oh..." The surprising expression on Thor's face looked so fake, it made Loki laughed. "I never knew that you are capable of showing that much sincerity."

"Possibly not. But I can definitely read you." Loki saw the look of disbelief on Thor. "Have you never thought about how I could almost certain about everything you do?"

Thor kept staring at the God of Mischief until he felt uncomfortable and turned away, making another sip out of the wine cup to somehow cover up his shyness. Then, Thor continued to talk about many that occurred in his life ever since Loki was "dead". It has its glory, pain, triumph, failure. None was simple for him to achieve, yet he had no right to complain about it. Loki might have shown up just at the right time to help his brother out of being depressed. Thor needed someone.

Loki actually felt bad for Thor, and it surprised him. How long was it since the last time he actually empathised with Thor? He couldn't remember it, and he bet Thor couldn't too. For too long, they were busy fighting, distrusting each other and the hatred for one another just kept finding its way into their mind. They disliked each other without realising their adoration toward the closest person to them.

"Well, I should go back." Thor stretched. "It was nice to have you around, brother. Perhaps you want to follow me?"

"No, Thor. I don't belong there, not Asgard. You should have known it..." Loki almost looked painful saying those lines. He took a deep breath, trying to bury his feelings all the way down to the bottom of his heart.

The air was cold, the wind kept blowing onto their faces and tugging their hair back their neck. At that very moment, everything seemed to attain its own stage of equilibrium. Nothing appeared to be veritable except quietness. They both wandered in their own thought, trying to figure out what to say.

"How about a hug before I go?" As usual, Thor was the one to speak up first. "We didn't do hugs since forever."

Loki, with a little bit of loss and disappointment in his eyes, keeping himself still in hesitation but eventually nodded his head. He wouldn't lie, he missed the feeling too. When they were little and happy.

Thor arms wrapped around Loki so tightly, he could barely breathe. It was such a warm, loving hug that it melted Loki's heart and body. He returned the hug to Thor, with the same desire and strength. It felt nice, it was beyond a moderate hug, their body conflated into one. Loki slightly looked up, careful not to break the hug. He saw that Thor was also looking at him. Not one word was spoken. A moment felt like ages, but they both know the exact thing that should be done.

Thor slightly laid Loki down on the ground. It was cold, but their bodies weren't. There were so many thoughts in Loki's head at the moment. Why doesn't Thor ask me anything? Does he want to know? What about everything he told "Tokk"? Why am I doing this? And Thor, he was pretty much as curious as Loki is. Yet, none wanted to destroy such a wonderful moment. Both inquired answers for things they didn't ask, but for then, it wasn't necessary to know. 

Slowly but steadily, Thor lowered his head and let his lips softly lay on Loki's. He was indecisive but seeing Loki closed his eyes and enjoyed it, he knew he did the right thing. The kiss became more passionate, Thor bit on Loki's lips, causing him to let out a groan. Their fingers linked together, Thor kept his brother's arms above his head. They craved for more, as if it was never enough for them to be like this. The emotions were unleavened, they were just the most basic, primitive things. Maybe, it was the wine, or the kiss, they didn't know, but it made them feel tipsy, and they enjoyed it. 

They broke the kiss after sensing a cold breeze blew over there place, created a shiver down their spines.

"Brother?" 

"Hmm...?" 

"You only said... a hug." Loki's eyes were glistening and sparkling with love.  
"I never said it was just a hug." Thor looked at his brother with his sombrous, lust-filled eyes. 

Out of nowhere, Loki started to giggle. "Mother would be so proud, brother." 

"For having a wonderful, handsome and talented son like me?" Thor chuckled, even though he didn't understand a thing. 

"For seeing her son making out in front of her vault." Loki tried not to laugh. His face turned bright red and water started to get out of his eyes. Poor Loki, it must have been hard for him. 

"So let bring this home, brother." Thor pulled Loki into another hug. "Go home. I missed you." 

Loki grins, how many times had he felt happy since he came back alive? Once, and he had made his decision not to let it run away again.

"Let's go home, brother."


	8. Nightmares

Lately, Thor couldn't sleep well. It might sound ridiculous for a God to have nightmares, but that was exactly what happened with Thor. He had nightmares. He didn't tell anyone because he thought it was embarrassing, and he hated to admit that something could make him feel fear. One thing that absolutely concerned Thor was that he didn't remember anything except a shadow, then he would find himself waking up in the dead of night, all sweating and panting like crazy. Sometimes he thought his heart had stopped, and it was never a nice experience. It had happened for a while.

At first, nobody noticed anything, but it didn't take too long for Loki to realise there was definitely something wrong with his brother. The God of Thunder was not in the mood for anything, he became more grumpish, he could throw tantrums over small things, and no doubt, he looked unhealthy. What to say? Although the signs were barely noticeable, Loki had spent most of his life staying with Thor, that made him really sensible with any hint of a difference his brother could have. Also, he can read people.

"Brother, if you want me to help, you have to tell me about what had happened." Loki came for Thor, one more time.

"Who said I need your help?" Thor chuckled, but it was more likely to hide his confusion. His face wasn't showing any bit of happiness. If Thor was honest, he would tell his brother that he was absolutely not fine. Yet again, he felt that it would be a shame to show his brother his vulnerable side.

"Thor, I have been with you for forever, I can almost certain about every step you take." Loki patted his brother on the shoulder and squeezed it a bit. He didn't show it for the world to see, but he cared about Thor. It wasn't too much to say that he could do anything for his brother.

"Have you ever had nightmares, Loki? And wake up not knowing what was it?" Thor slowly gave up fighting in his head, he turned around to look at the dark hair God. He knew Loki loved him, there was no other reason he would trust the God of Mischief for his problems. Of course, he didn't need to say more than he had. Loki was a smart little fella and that would give him enough information he needed.

Loki was a bit shocked hearing Thor's problem. It must be bad being him, he represented courage and strength. There was no way on Earth Thor could tell a person in this kingdom that he was scared of something in his head at midnight. "Well, I am not sure that I can do much about it. We don't know precisely what your problem is. But I will try and to do that, I will stay for the night."

Thor suddenly felt a little strange. Not that they had never slept in the same bed, but it was... a thousand years ago. They had been little kids, but when they grew up, there wasn't enough space on one bed so Loki moved to another room. 

The weird feeling of Thor's didn't last long. Later that night, while Thor prepared to sleep, Loki walked in and sat on a little chair that he dragged to the bed.

"What are you doing?" Thor looked a bit lost seeing Loki wouldn't join him on the bed.

"Tracking your sleep, what else. Too bad you can't remember, otherwise it would be more simple for me to handle this." Loki put his feather pen and note on the table. And no, he wouldn't write, they wrote themselves. All Loki needed was thinking and a little magic trick.

Thor let that slide, he lay down and tried closing his eyes. But it was harder when he realised he would have not only nightmare, but also a person watching him being afraid and stuff. Thor kept turning over the sides of the bed, but it was not helping.

"Hey, brother, let talk about something." Thor stopped trying after a while. "You might not be getting anything useful tonight." Thor sat up, gestured for Loki to come sit next to him on the bed.

It had been too long since either of them had a late night conversation. They talked about many stupid things happened in their lives, things that they were both familiar with because, indeed, they were raised together. They had played together, fought together. Basically, they had been together ever since they were born. Anyways, they were different people with different perspectives, so this kind of conversation had never bored them.

"You know, I think it was funny that time..." Thor stopped suddenly sensing the weight on his shoulder from the side Loki was sitting. He tilted his head aside slightly to see Loki had already dozed off. He chuckled. One of the things about Loki was that he had never fallen asleep before Thor. The table had flipped, huh?

Taking a closer look, Thor started admiring Loki sleeping face. Speaking of it, he had never seen Loki sleep before. He was always the one couldn't help it first, and also the one overslept. This was the first time Loki slept before Thor. He laid his brother on the bed, giving him a better point of view of this beauty. Loki had that well-sculptured face, and then that he was sleeping, he had less of a trickster and more of a mild angel tint on him. Thor had to admit that he began to like it. 

Loki woke up having an arm wrapped around his body. Shoot, I must have dozed off, he thought to himself. Looking at the other side of the bed where Thor was lying, Loki smiled. He looked perfectly calm and relaxed. But dang, the arm on Lokis body was hella heavy and he couldn't even move any little bit.

"Good morning, brother." Thor opened his eyes slowly. His voice was drawled. "The bed isn't too narrow for two, is it?"

"Possibly not." Loki stretched his body after finally successfully escaped from Thor's arm. "How are you?"

"Utterly well, surprisingly." Thor grinned. He felt good for the first time in a long time. He didn't dream last night, he was well rested.

"That is strange consider your state just yesterday." Loki thought for a moment. "You must be haunted or really stressed out."

"I am a God so the second option appears to be more visually possible." Thor didn't want to leave the bed. It felt so good to be this comfortable again.

"None of them make sense to a God." Loki smirked.

"But it happened." Thor was in a very good mood, he wasn't even bothered Loki's teasing.

"You might want to take a day off from everything and get yourself together." Loki stood up."Or do you want me to help you ask father?"

Thor pulled him back, causing him to fell, not on the bed but on Thor's body. "Don't you find it strange? My trouble was solved just because of your appearance."

"It can be explained if you were actually exhausted. Now stop being fool and let me go." Loki struggled to get away, he was weak compared to his brother.

"But we can not be certain, can we?" Thor didn't need both arms to keep Loki still, one was more than enough. "I need you here to assure that everything has become normal again." Thor made excuses, he just missed this feeling. There was something about the slender body on him that he loved being near. The odour, the feelings, they were all so right and comforting.

"Thor, you are not the only one with responsibilities in this family, I have my work to do too." Loki protested, but he didn't put much effort into it. Thor wouldn't listen anyway.

"If I can take a day off, so can you." Thor dictatorially said, he gave Loki no right to say a word.

Eventually, Loki gave in. "You really are a bad influence, brother."


	9. The daggers

Strangely enough, the sky was grey that day on Asgard. It would usually be clear blue with very few white fluffy clouds. That day, it looked like the sky before a storm.

Thor sat there, on the throne of his, but he wasn't there all by himself. Sitting on his lap was his brother, Loki. They both seemed to enjoy the chilly weather. It what they had been doing, ever since Thor became the rightful King of Asgard. He would occasionally create those storms, for the sake of his brother, and pull him into cuddles. Thor knew that Loki loved to feel wind brushed on his crystal skin, through his long black hair, it gave him the comfort he most needed. Only when it happened that Thor could see his brother blissful face.

"You know your people would not be so pleased about this, don't you?" Loki purred out his words. Maybe because he was originally from Jotunheim, or whatsoever, those nice cold breezes would always cheer him up. He playfully pulled a lock of his hair and curled it up with his finger.

Thor looked down to Loki, gave a quick glance to his arm. "You know the reason for me to do this." He caught Loki's arm and pulled it up and towards him a bit so he could see it clearly. A moment passed, and Thor stopped staring and started putting kisses on the arm he was holding.

After Thor stopped, Loki put his arm down in front of his face. He looked a little sad. Yes, he was the reason for all of this. He was suicidal. And even before that, he loved doing self-harming stuff.

Throwback to two months ago, when Thor first discovered Loki suicide attempt. The trickster God had the game under his sleeves, but it was no good game for him at that time. He sneaked out the deadly poison that could immediately kill a god, and Thor saw him trying to drink it.

Thor succeeded in saving Loki, but what he saw after broke his heart. He plucked hard on Loki sleeve to prevent his hand from putting that thing into his mouth, and that resulted in his sleeve gotten ripped off. And there were scars, spreading all over his wrist, the new ones heaping on the olds.

"What is this?" Thor tugged Loki's arm, causing him to groan in pain. Thor couldn't help it though, it wounded him seeing the ugly scars on that precious wrist of Loki's. "Tell me you didn't do this to yourself." His voice filled with anger. His blue eyes gazed all over Loki, hopelessly finding a clue for his questions.

"You hang out with your Midgardian companion quite a lot. I supposed you should know well enough about this." Loki jeeringly said. "But if you have been ignorant, I assume I will have to explain it to you." Then, he started telling Thor about his story. About how he wanted to cut off the arm that was touched by that Frost Giant years ago when he hadn't found out his true race. Looking at the situation, clearly, he didn't succeed. But he felt something. Something that eased the pain in his heart. He looked at the dagger he was holding, his blood was on it, dripping down onto the cold floor. One slit, and another, and before he realised it, wounds had covered his wrist and his blood streamed down, stained the rug under his feet with alluring crimson colour. He heaved out a heavy sigh, a sense of relief run through his entire body. He became addicted to it ever since.

"The dagger you used to stab me?" Thor asked, then realised how witless the question was. Of course, it was those daggers, Loki had no access to any other weapon than his trusted little friend. They were small, but easy to control, and could slash on god's flesh. "But... Why?"

"I believe I explained it clearly enough for you." Loki smirked.

"I mean, if it started from that day after Jotunheim, it has to be years of you doing this." Thor sounded confused, compassionated, and so worried. "Why didn't you say a word to me?"

Loki pulled out the daggers, hold them in both his hands. "You see, it will always be easier this way." He said, then cut a deep cut into his skin. The God of Thunder wasn't fast enough to stop him, and he was too shocked, so he kept standing there and looking at the newest wound on the God of Mischief. "I do this accordingly, on both my arms. A slice from the beloved daggers I always keep by me is faster than looking for help from a great person too busy being king." And Thor had seen it all, how Loki injured himself and letting it bleed freely. He could survive until this day when losing that much blood at a time for many times. Thankfully he was a god.

Thor, without a word, run over to Loki and hugged the god by his strong, steady arms. He could feel it, Loki's body trembled in his embrace. Loki was never as strong as how he acted. Thor knew, but never done anything about it, and he was blaming himself. For the first time he could remember, he shed a tear, for his dearly brother.

"To think of it, there would be more scars on me now, or I could have been dead if you didn't do what you did." Loki breathed in some freezing fresh air, it filled his lung with a restful touch.

"That is why I love doing this often." Thor chuckled. Loki seemed to get bored of playing with his own hair, so he reached up and tug a strain of Thor's blond hair. "I have to make sure that this flawless of a body take back all its glory."

"You cannot be there for me all the time. What if I feel the need to do it again when you are off-world?" Loki shivered when Thor's fingers stroked on his scars. He had his own concerns. After all those years, it had become a harmful reliever of his.

"Then, I need to carve this feeling into your soul. Remember that at the end of the day, my embraces are always ready for you. And, only you." Thor softly said. He put his arms around the slender body on his lap, and pull it into a right hug. It was so right yet so careful, Loki could felt all the affection he never thought he deserved.

Loki shrugged his shoulder. He snuggled up to his guard even more. After all, he had to carve it in his soul. He had to remember, there was still someone that cared for him. He had to, for his own sake.


	10. While you were sleeping

He didn’t know when it happened, or how, or why, he didn’t know anything. But the one thing he could definitely be sure about was that it was essential. His brother’s existence in his life. As far as he could remember, they had been doing things together. They wouldn’t be the fullest version of themselves without the other one. It felt like they were one soul that was put in two bodies.  
Loki was always there for Thor. Having his company always eased away Thor’s worries. Loki was known for being a trickster, a liar, a god that would bring chaos to his world. But Thor knew better than that. Why would he not know someone he had been together with for most of his life? Loki truly was the God of Mischief, but that didn’t mean he was all about troublesomeness, or disruption, or misbehavior, or all the bad thing people always assumed him to be. Loki had his good sides, not that anyone would know of, except for Thor. Like the times when his brother carefully tried to heal his wounds after a war, or when he peacefully read a book in the library, when he concentrated on practicing new magic. He even did Thor's hair. Thor felt as if he had fallen too deeply in for all the things Loki did for him that no one thought he would.

And when Loki slept, that brought Thor feelings for the trickster god to another level. If someone could resist themselves from adoring that gorgeous face of Loki’s while he was sleeping, that wouldn’t be him in any days.  
Well, to be fair, that was something he discovered long after they had grown up. They had separate rooms, of course, they lived in a palace. But that didn’t mean they had empty rooms in the place that would ready to be used at any moment, right? So that happened. The day Thor had his Mjolnir for himself, he was on cloud nine. It can be taken literally, he would wield it and fly away having it pulled him off the ground, so technically, he was actually on cloud nine. But he had problems choosing where to take off and where to land. It wasn’t supposed to be a problem if he didn’t try to fly around in the palace, in his room, at least when he didn’t fully manage to control it. But he did, and instead of the door or open windows, he flew straight to the walls and the ceiling, unintentionally. He couldn’t stop it, and knocked the whole room off. That meant if he didn’t want to stay outside for the night, he had to spend it in someone else’s room. And who would he choose over his beloved brother?

“You can stay, but for the Allfather’s sake, your lady Mjolnir can’t be in here.” Loki grunted when he saw Thor walked in with Mjolnir in his hand. “You can easily get over it, but I may possibly have to sleep under the stars if my room is destroyed.” He looked cautiously at the hammer, like it was a threat to his entire life.

Oh, poor Loki. He knew. In Asgard, except Frigga, their mother, Thor seemed to be the only one that would definitely have Loki slumbered in his room. His room was destroyed, and they couldn’t just spend their night in Frigga’s. He couldn’t take the risk.  
Thor carefully put Mjolnir on the sophisticatedly engraved table that Loki had. “It wouldn’t do anything itself when I’m not holding.” Thor claimed surely, but somehow Loki didn’t believe the grin on his face. Well, maybe he was thinking too much. “Long day today, better off to bed now.” Thor jumped on the bed like it was his.

He took his time to glance around the room. If he was honest, he actually fonded of this place more than his own. It was in a deep colour of green, somehow calming and lively. “You are not going to pull an all-nighter, are you? It’s already the dead of the night and you still read.”  
Loki rolled his eyes, tonight might not be as easy as he expected it to be. Fine then, he would call it a day early today. He was in hope that Thor’s chamber would be finished constructing tomorrow. Midnight was late to bed? Not in his world, the peaceful darkness of the night was simply his safety and comfort zone, he wouldn’t just waste it on sleeping.

Loki jumped on his bed, pulled the sheet to cover his body. It was unnecessary hot that day in Asgard, but it was a habit of Loki to have himself covered up while sleeping. He absolutely is all about closed space and darkness. “Hey wanna talk about us?” Thor murmured his words out of the blue.

“What do we have to talk about?” Loki mind filled with confusion. Their relationship was everything but the chatty talky type. They understood the other well enough, this kind of communication was never essential.  
“I don’t know, anything. I just have it in mind, that we thought we actually know each other, but…” Thor shut his mouth mid-sentence. He couldn’t understand what made him like this. Perhaps this compartment brought him a peaceful feeling, or because that was the first time he was left alone with his brother where no one could know about what they did, but he was being emotional. “Forget it, we better be sleeping now.”

“I’m listening.” Loki turned his body around so that he faced Thor. One arm pillowed under his head, the other arm reached out to his brother. He grabbed Thor’s shoulder and gently squeezed it a bit, the only type of providing comfort he sincerely knew of. Loki assumed Thor had many things he didn’t dare to confess to others. But he chose him, the one that everyone would not believe, to express himself.  
Thor wasn’t surprised. Right at the moment he started to talk, he knew what exactly Loki would react, his Loki. Wasn’t surprising since Loki was an understanding companion, he would never let Thor tucked his emotions aside and pretended nothing was important. With every brain cell that was made for sensing affection, he carved Loki’s picture on them. Then, after finished admiring Loki, Thor started to talk. He lied down on his back, not even looking at Loki. He stared on the ceiling and talked with his deep, calming voice. Interested, he never felt his voice this soothing before.

Loki, with that hand still on Thor’s shoulder, affectionately listened to every single word he said. But soon enough, somnolence took over him quickly, one thing he had never experienced before. He always fell asleep when he wanted to, not when he needed to. But Thor's voice was like some sort of sleeping pill, and Loki gradually dozed off.

“I don’t know, I hope you would feel the same, brother. I think I lov-” Thor didn’t finish his sentence, because he heard Loki breathing steadily beside him. The little one had fallen asleep. When Thor turned aside to look, he was stunned. What he saw was magnificent. Loki side profile, it was the most beautiful thing Thor had ever seen in his life. When Loki slept, for the first time Thor saw him sleeping, he was convinced that no angel on nine realms could have the beauty compared to his brother. Ravishing, Thor dared say. If there was one thing that tempting enough for Thor to risk doing now, it would be sneakily kissed Loki on the lips. But he fought it, how disrespectful would it be to do that? Loki deserved more than he could offer. Definitely not ruining anything for the love of his life, Thor thought to himself.  
“One day, brother, I will make those mesmerising lips of yours, mine.” Thor whispered to himself.

The trickster god’s lips curved slightly into an unnoticeable smirk. I might be sleeping, but I can still listen, brother, Loki smiled internally.


	11. The gift

Thor and Loki had now officially become a couple. No one knew how, or who confessed first, but they surely were a match made in heaven. Thor was all head over heels for his brother, and it was so obvious it had made every citizen in Asgard wondered why hadn't the Prince just tell it already. Well, on the other hand though, they also ponder on Loki's affection towards the God of Thunder, hence they had never seen the younger Prince showing regard to the older one. They were at no position to question anyways, but no one could stop the curiosity.

"What will my people think if they know you have such a collection in your drawer, brother?" Thor whispered his teasing words into Loki's ear. They both know what people said, but one was too carefree and one was too ignorant to do anything about it. It just they had little secrets to themselves.

"Not a word, Thor. Do as what you promised." Loki pushed him away. By a flick of his wrist, a few things just appeared from nowhere. There were brushes, paints, some blank canvas, and a wooden stand. "I supposed that you will be finished when I am done setting these up."

"You lasted for years without this, why do you have to be in a rush now, huh?" Thor with his sarcasm tone again, and Loki was having none of it. He glanced over Thor, the look of annoyance was visible clearly enough on his face. Thor knew well enough to shut his mouth up and hurriedly tiptoed to the other side of the chamber. Loki's chamber.

If anyone had the right to pay a visit in the trickster god's room, they would definitely be taken aback. On the walls, there were many drawings that were hung on. Landscapes, portraits, scenarios, etc. They were drawn beautifully, and they looked as if the scene had been put in the canvas by some sort of magic. But that was not the most surprising thing. It was Thor's paintings that were noticeable, because no matter which direction was one looking at, they would absolutely see one painting or more of Thor's. And this was Loki's room, so it had to be his belongings.

When Loki finished with those things he just got, he turned around to look at Thor, who had then lying on the bed. Perfect, Loki thought in pleasure. "You did a very good job with your body, brother." He took a step closer to the bed, his gaze continuously admiring the view he was provided. "A piece of art, exactly what I expected to see on such a god like you." He stroked his chin, leaving comments on his brother.

Thor felt his cheeks getting warmer moment by moment. This is the first time since he could remember, that someone saw him... naked. Yes, he was naked, for his loved one. He still blamed himself for one decision of his that led to the event today. One trip to Midgard with the fellows Avengers was all it took, to an art gallery, and Loki had become obsessed with their art since. He even learned to paint and for the Alfather sake, he learned it fast, and perfectly. So what would a person paint if they had just started to learn? What they loved. That way the numerous amount of Thor's painting in his room would be explainable. Not that anyone else knew about them though. Thor didn't in the first place, too. Not until the morning after the day he spent a night at Loki's chamber that he figured out about them, and that was when they became an item. But Thor had to agree to strip for Loki's painting. "I have got every perspective of yours, except this." He claimed.

"This is for art, Thor, there is no need to be so strained. I am not doing anything to you." Loki turned his back to Thor and returned to his setup earlier. How I wish you would just do something to me instead, Thor thought to himself, this is humiliating.

The God of Mischief sat down on a stool and began to work with his tools. His hand movement was flexible, he dragged the brushes softly onto the canvas, creates lines and stroke. Loki wanted that to be perfect, chances like that would never come easily. So he put all his mind, heart and soul into every inch of the drawing. It would be the best of his until then.

Thor took his time lying on the bed, alluringly, just as how Loki asked him to. This was a bit embarrassing, but he had an opportunity to enjoy his brother profile and learn it carefully while he was doing his job. The man looked most attractive when he was concentrating on something, Thor would have to admit that at the moment. Every action of Loki's seemed to turn more seductive than ever. When he bit, or licked his lips, when his hand moved from side to side on the paper, when he gazed at what he had on it, he just looked so pretty.

And when he devoured Thor with his eyes, that was extremely arousing. Thor manhood had been exposed to the air since the beginning, so when it became harder for Loki was staring at him, he knew damn well that his brother realised it. Loki lifted an eyebrow in interest, and got back to his masterpiece.

Once it was done, Loki gestured Thor to come over and take a look. "This one is, by far, the best one I have of yours." He smirked happily, seemed to be very pleased with what he had just done. "It portraited you perfectly, without all the cover-ups. This is you, plain pure." He nodded to himself, those emerald eyes of his sparkled with satisfaction.

"So, should I have some sort of gratification for this?" Thor hugged Loki from the back, softly kissed on the back of his neck. Loki felt shivers run down his spine, this feeling, he had never sensed it before. "You are one thing that I would love to have for myself after this." Thor slyly embraced Loki's slender body into his muscular arms. "Of course, naked is better."

To be honest, even though Loki wasn't the strong type, he could easily escape Thor's hug by his magic if he wanted to. But that was the point, he didn't want to. Well, not completely, some parts of him still screamed at him to get away, but some loved the feeling. He struggled in his mind for a while, didn't even realise Thor's hands were fondling on his skin, slowly went under his clothing.

"Hey, what do you think you are doing?" Loki grunted at Thor in disapproval. "Just taking my gratification." Thor answer with an extremely fake innocent tone. Loki rolled his eyes, finally came up with his decision to push his brother away. "Not today, I still have to finish this painting."

Thor snorted annoyingly, he had his "thing" down there for a while and it was nothing like pleasant. "You made me like this, don't you think you have responsibility?" Thor grumbled, just to then figured out Loki had no longer paid attention to him.

"Another day, Thor." Loki finally broke the silence, he couldn't hold it seeing Thor kept going around in his room naked. "I promise your gratification another day, but not before I'm done with this magnificent thing."

Thor still remembered how proud and happy he was when he first knew about this drawing hobby of Loki's, but now he knew that he started to hate it a bit. "I don't see anything more that needs to be fixed?" He raised his voice, questioning Loki. Loki, once again, glanced back at where Thor was standing. He raised one eyebrow up in disinterested, he was not fond of having people telling him what to do, at all.

"Out, Thor. Or else, there would never be any gratification." He snapped at Thor, then turn back to his painting.

"I'm just asking." Thor murmur. "You are mad at me just because of a painting."

Loki had had enough, he death stared at Thor, and before he knew, he had found himself outside of Loki's room, completely had nothing to cover his body. "Brother, this is no fun." He yelled, but there was no response. He took the knob on the door and tried to push in, but the door was locked.

Thor, the Mighty God of Thunder, that day, had been found swinging the Mjolnir, flying around in the palace, naked.


End file.
